thewalkingdeaddecayfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus Campbell
"I thought you guys were gone already. I tried to travel out of state but things got worse, guess all that work was for nothing, huh?"''' - Marcus to Lily about where he was '''Marcus Campbell '''is the main protagonist of Season One and a supporting character in Season Three, usually acting as the leader of the group of characters. While Marcus's personality is sometimes faded, he is always independent, smart and caring for his group. Season One Marcus is the main protagonist of Season One. While he and his friend Ed were on a camping trip, the outbreak occured. Marcus, Ed, and their new friend, Maya, find themselves at the local church with a group of survivors. Marcus and the group focus on getting out of the valley and into the city which ends up being much worse. The group ultimately decides to get out of Trumbull for good and leave the state. Season Three While Ezekiel, Kenny, and Diane are held captive by Ray, Diane is killed by Ray. Shortly before Ray attempts to kill Kenny, many of Ray's men are shot and killed by someone hiding behind cover. While Ray is distracted, Kenny attacks Ray with a hatchet, taking off a few of Ray's fingers. While Kenny and Ray fight, Ezekiel sees Marcus firing at more of Ray's men. Ezekiel gets Kenny and tells Marcus to follow them. Ezekiel takes Marcus back to the group. When Ezekiel, Kenny, and Marcus arrive; Marcus reunites with Lily, Sam, and Erik. Marcus explains that he was attacked by a Feral Walker and was nearly dead but ended up fighting him off and that once the feral was dead, an army of walkers were heading to the wall so Marcus hid under the bridge and once the walkers all disappeared, Lily and the group were already gone. Marcus survives with the group in Season Three, making it his mission to find Karen, Devin, and Maxwell. Appearances Season One *Long Way Home *Welcome to the Family *Another Part of Town *Helping Uncle Sam *Goodbye Trumbull Season Two *On The Road Again (mentioned) *Liars and Cheats (mentioned) *Return of Acension (mentioned) *One Big Happy Family (mentioned) *All That's Left (mentioned) Season Three *Marcus is confirmed to appear in Season Three. Killed Victims The list shows victims that Marcus has killed: *Thomas Ritter (zombified) *Eli Wilkerson (before reanimation) *Alan Gunderson (before reanimation) *Several of Ray Santos' henchmen Trivia *Eli is the first person Marcus had to shoot that was alive. **Marcus revealed to Mickey that he once shot his uncle in the shoulder when he was a kid but his uncle turned out alright. *When the group takes shelter in the Ritter's old house, Marcus tells Jacob that he wants to find Ed before they leave Trumbull, but Jacob says that Ed is probably dead. *Marcus shares various simularities with Jesus Amado. **Both are protagonists for The Walking Dead: Decay. **Both eventually come to be seen as the leader of their group. **Both die or are unknown at the end of Season One (Marcus) and Season Two (Jesus). **Both give Ed another chance. **Both are willing to help others in despair. *Marcus is mentioned by various survivors in all 5 episodes of Season Two. Category:Survivors Category:Protagonist